


Just Like Every Year

by Teardropfires



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teardropfires/pseuds/Teardropfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe has an unusual New Year's Eve tradition: Step 1)  get ridiculously drunk Step 2) text his dead mother's cell phone 3) keep drinking. </p><p>He never expects a reply, but this year he gets one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Every Year

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I promise it isn't as agnsty as it seems! I mean the amount of Teen Wolf references in this fic...
> 
> Please note that Kurt and Blaine are not in New York in this fic but attend Ohio State and share an apartment. Also, Sebastian Is a year older than Kurt instead of a year younger but did not go to Dalton his senior year (Kurt's Junior year).
> 
> I also should note there are mentions of Finn's passing but no explicit details. I'm not sure of the actual timeline for the show, but I made something up for the purpose of my story. I promise it's not mentioned much. 
> 
> Lastly, I am so lucky to have an amazing beta, [Lari](http://larinia713.tumblr.com/) ! She deals with all of my spazzing and word vomit emails and more spazzing. Thank you thank you thank you for helping me through this one. <3

The sound of the shot glass slamming down is muffled in his mind, but honestly, at the moment everything seems a little hazy to him. There is two of his boyfriend, Dan, who is clinging to his side trying to give him a kiss.

“Mmm, give me a moment babe.” Sebastian says and kisses him sloppily before he walks into the quietness of his bedroom.

He looks around for his phone and pulls up a picture of a woman in a bright red dress. She’s standing next to a younger Sebastian dressed in a dark blue graduation robe. Sebastian sinks down to the floor on the side of his bed and cradles his head in one of his hands.

As he swipes through to a few more pictures, he starts to cry softly. A few tears run down his face as he smiles down sadly at the woman in the photo. He clicks through to his contact lists, scrolls down, and presses the text message icon next to “Mom”.

December 31, 2015  
10:35pm  
Sebastian: Hey...I really really really miss you. I love you so much it hurts. God I hate my life sometimes. I wish you were here. I wish I could hug you. I wish I had been a better son. I wish you didn’t leave me. Please help me. Sometimes I don’t want to do it without you. I don’t want to go on. But I know you’d want me to mom. I love you I love you.

It’s a strange release that he feels after he presses send; like he feels a bit closer to her now in this moment. He wipes his face and takes a deep breath in and slowly out, then he does it 5 more times.

It’s been 3 years to the day since his mom died. It still hurts as if it was yesterday.

He is looking at more pictures of his mom when Dan comes in to yell at him for being weird and to come back out to the party. He’s annoyed and sad, but he throws his phone on his bedside table before plastering on a smile.

“Sorry babe,” he mumbles and gives Dan a quick kiss before walking back out into the party.

It always sucks losing someone, but for him, it always felt like such a greater loss because it was a holiday. It bothered him that everyone was out celebrating and ringing in the new year while he was in his own personal hell. Year after year.

The depression is starting to seep back in before he can stop it. And he doesn’t want to go back to his phone. So he grabs a shot that someone just poured and drinks it, he lets it burn away the panic rising in his throat, threatening to spill out. He drinks until he can’t feel anymore, numb.

**  
“Tonight will be fun. I promise you, Chandler won’t be there,” Kurt can hear Blaine say from the hallway. Kurt just rolls his eyes as he fixes his hair into place.

Blaine keeps telling him that because he thinks it’s reassuring. It’s annoying, really, but he knows it’s from a good place so he ignores it and smiles when Blaine comes into view.

“Yes, I know. Sam told me that he wasn’t coming,” Kurt says as he steps away from the mirror to give himself a once over look. “And thank god, I didn’t change my phone number just so my crazy ex-boyfriend can start showing up to my friend’s parties.”

“I know!” Blaine says, leaning against the door frame. “But tonight is all about new beginnings. It’s a new year and it’s going to be so muc -”

“Fun! I know,” he says shaking his head and sighing. “I believe you. I’m just stressed out and I really need a drink so let’s get out of here,” he says and walks out the door past Blaine.

The party is fun. It’s just a small group of their friends hanging out and drinking and talking about stories from the year. Chandler comes up a few times in their conversations, and Kurt just shakes his head and drowns whatever comment he wants to make with another sip of his drink.

About an hour before midnight he looks at his phone and sees a text from a number not saved in his phone, which isn’t unusual when you get a new phone since sometimes all the contacts don’t transfer over.

He unlocks his phone and groans loudly when he read the first line.

“What’s up?” Blaine asks looking over his shoulder a few feet away from him.

“I think Chandler got my new number somehow.” Kurt points down to the message that he’d stopped reading halfway through. “He’s babbling on and on about how he misses me.”

Blaine comes over to look at Kurt’s phone and squints down at the screen for a few seconds.

“That’s not Chandler’s number.” Blaine says pointing to the number. “Look at the area code. 917,” Blaine scrunches up his face in thought. “That’s New York, I think.”

Kurt looks down and reads the rest of the message.

“Holy crap… Look at this,” he says showing the rest of the message to Blaine.

“Poor guy,” Blaine says with a small shake of his head.

“Yeah,” Kurt says and bites his lip -- a nervous habit of his.

They both kind of stare at the message for a few seconds before Blaine nudges him. “Come on lets go kick Sam and Tina’s butts at beer pong.”

Kurt laughs and pockets his phone.

They lose terribly at beer pong. Twice; because Kurt is competitive and not willing to easily admit defeat. Which is why at 1 in the morning, after he and Blaine have shared a ‘friends-only’ kiss after the countdown he is scrolling through his phone looking for something to show a friend he sees the message again, he’s drunk enough to think it’s a good idea to call it.

It rings a few times and goes to voicemail. “Hey, it’s Bas. Sorry I missed you. Leave a message.”

Kurt only has a moment to think about how attractive the guy sounds before he hears the beep.

“Umm, so hi.” He says and takes a deep breath in. He didn’t really think of what he was going to say. “I think you texted the wrong number earlier. But umm... I just wanted to let you know. So you will know from now on,” he babbles on. “It’s okay to be sad, you know. We all get a little lonely. So it’s okay.” Kurt shakes his head and adds, “I hope you find peace somehow stranger. Happy New Year!”

“Kurt who are you talking to?” He hears one of his friends call out. He hangs up the phone and shakes his head as he walks back to where his friends are sitting around in various stages of drunkenness.

**  
Sebastian wakes up the next day and immediately regrets it.

“God, no.” He croaks and cringes at the sound of his voice.

“Sebby, did you hear me? Where are my boots?”

“Dan, your voice is too loud. Turn it off.” He says and turns his head into his pillow which he also regrets because the movement causes him searing pain throughout his brain.

“You. Are. Unbelievable.” Dan says and leaves the room probably in search of his missing boots.

Sebastian is weighing his options of coffee, or showering, and ordering the greasiest take out imaginable when he sees his phone lighting up signifying a message.

He groans and reaches out for the phone and closes one eye to help him focus on the screen.

(2) Missed calls: Mom, Leanne

Sebastian shoots up straight and drops his phone. His stomach lurches and he throws up on the floor.

“Oh my god,” he moans because he’s sure he’s dying and crawls to the toilet and throws up again.

Dan comes back into the room and sees the mess. “What the fuck, Sebastian. I really don’t have time for this tod--”

He stops when he sees Sebastian heaving into the toilet bowl and crying softly. He runs some bath water and manhandles him into it.

Later after he’s cleaned both the floor and Sebastian, he hears Dan on the phone from the living room. He’s been fading in and out of sleep for the past hour.

“I don’t know what his problem is but he threw up everywhere and then he was mumbling about something… I don’t know! He’s gone a little crazy though. He just kept saying, ‘She called me, she called me. I can’t believe she called me.’ Over and over until I dunked his head under the water…. No, I wasn’t trying to drown him. He’s too hot for that… I don’t know. And his phone is dead so I haven’t looked. Anyway, I have to leave I was supposed to meet my trainer 45 minutes ago but I had to deal with this instead. Listen can you just come and check on him later so he doesn’t like drown in his own vomit or something.”

He hears a jingle of keys, the front door open and then close. He falls back asleep.

When he wakes up it’s to someone knocking on his door. We he opens it there a delivery guy.

“Order for Sebastian Smythe?” The guy says sparing a second to look at Sebastian only in a pair of sweats.

“Umm…”

The delivery guy looks at the ticket and nods his head. “Yeah, it was ordered by a Wes… one large chicken lo Mein.”

“Bless him. How much do I owe you,” he asks about to turn for his wallet.

“It’s already taken care of, bro.”

“Oh. Well, here,” he says and hands the guy a tip.

“Enjoy man. Happy New Year.”

“Yeah. Whatever,” Sebastian says and closes the door.

Sebastian goes to turn on his phone that luckily Dan put on the charger. He’s about to text Wes thank you when he gets an alert again that says he missed a call and has two voicemails. His fingers shake slightly as he presses the voicemail icon.

When he hears the message, part of him wants to laugh and the other part of him wants to be swallowed up by something. He hears the seemingly drunk guy with a high pitched voice basically tell him ‘it gets better, don’t be so sad about it’ and he shakes his head.

He texts the number again.

January 1, 2016  
5:21pm  
Sebastian:Hi. Sorry about that. This number used to belong to someone I knew. I’ll delete it.

He sighs and exits out and opens a new one to text Wes.  
When he’s done he gets another message from “Mom” and he cringes.

5:24pm  
Mom: No worries it’s okay. I know what you’re going through, my mom passed away too. Keep your head up. Happy New Year.

Sebastian doesn't respond.

***

Almost three weeks later while he’s in his media law class, Sebastian gets a text from an unknown number. It looks slightly familiar, but he’s not sure why.

January 18, 2016  
3:30pm  
(419)555-8902: Hey. I hope you are doing well.

Sebastian had spent an agonizing two weeks trying to delete his Mom’s cell phone number. He’d only succeeded in doing it while skyping his sister, Leanne. She talked him through it in a haze of soothing tones and words of encouragement.

3:35pm  
(917)555-1801: Umm. Thanks? Who is this?

3:36pm  
(419)555-8902: The guy from New Year’s :)

That’s why the number looks familiar. Sebastian sighs and rubs his hand over his face. He takes a moment before he responds.

3:40pm  
(917) 555-1801:Umm, shit. Man I’m really sorry about that. It was just a really rough day.

3:42pm  
(419) 555-8902: I understand. I get that way twice in March. I feel like I can eat my weight in raw cookie dough. It’s a miracle I haven’t contracted salmonella or something.

Sebastian laughs. Wes, sitting next to him, gives him a curious look and glances down at Sebastian’s phone questioningly. Sebastian shakes his head and returns to the text.

3:47pm  
(917)555-1801: Well, there’s always this year.  
(917)555-1801: Shit, that sounded awful.  
(917)555-1801: I’m sorry.

3:50pm  
(419) 555-8902 :No it’s all good. What’s really tragic is how much of a damper it puts on my spring fashion. I’ve coined it ‘the week of sweatpants’. It’s not pretty.

3:51pm  
(917) 555-1801: Sweatpants are our friends.

3:52pm  
(419) 555-8902: Sweatpants are no one’s friend unless you have the butt to make them work.

3:52pm  
(917) 555-1801: Fine. Sweatpants are *my* friends.

3:55pm  
(419) 555-8902: Oh I see. Someone is Mr. Ego now.

3:56pm  
(917) 555-180: I’m not sure it’s ego if it’s a fact.

3:58pm  
(419) 555-8902: Whatever.

**

January 20, 2016  
11:30am  
Mr. Ego: You said twice in March… why?

11:33am  
(419) 555-8902: One for my mom and one for my stepbrother. They died 11 years 5 days apart from one another.

11:34am  
Mr. Ego: Shit. Sorry.

11:36am  
(419) 555-8902: It’s okay.

11:40am  
(419) 555-8902: Why are you asking me this?

11:41am  
Mr. Ego : Just thinking.

11:42pm  
We can’t have that. Fun Fact: Did you know we don’t dream of people we’ve never met?

11:42am  
Mr. Ego : What?

11:45am  
(419) 555-8902 : We don’t dream of faces we’ve never met. Even if it’s like miscellaneous people we’ve seen in passing on the street. Our brain can’t generate human features.

11:46am  
Mr. Ego : That’s bullshit!

11:46am  
(419) 555-8902: Look it up.

11:50am  
Mr. Ego: No.

11:55am  
(419) 555-8902 : You should get use to the fact that I’m always right.

****  
January 21, 2016  
7:30pm  
Mr. Ego: Who do you see when you “dream” of me? ;p

8:58pm  
Voicemail Guy: Chris Pine.

8:59pm  
Mr. Ego: Hahaha. I’m way more attractive than that.

9:00pm  
Voicemail Guy: Promises, promises.

9:00pm  
Mr. Ego: Fact.

***  
January 23, 2016  
3:30pm  
Voicemail Guy: So you’re from Ohio?

3:31pm  
Chris Pine: How did you know that?

3:32pm  
Voicemail Guy: … You texted an Ohio number

3:36pm  
Chris Pine: Oh. Yeah. I went to high school there except my senior year. I changed mine when I moved to New York.

3:58pm  
Voicemail Guy: Anywhere near Lima?

4:00pm  
Chris Pine: Sort of … Westerville.

4:01pm  
Voicemail Guy: Holy crap. I lived there for a bit. Do you know the Andersons?

4:03pm  
Chris Pine: Um… yes. They’re kind of awful.

4:05pm  
Voicemail Guy: Hahaha

04:06pm  
Chris Pine: I’m sorry. Are you one of them? They are kind of nice... I mean and a little bit terrible.

4:08pm  
Voicemail Guy: No, I’m friends with their son Blaine. Yeah they weren’t very pleasant. Even now when I’m not screwing their son anymore.

4:09pm  
Chris Pine: Whoa. Overshare.

4:15pm  
Voicemail Guy: Sorry…

4:16m  
Chris Pine: I’m kidding.

4:20pm  
Voicemail Guy: Okay.

***  
January 25, 2016  
5:00pm  
Voicemail Guy: So Blaine totally just asked me why I’m texting Chris Pine. LMAO

5:20pm  
Chris Pine: Hahaha Dan asked me the other day if he’d seen me text my voicemail. “Voicemail guy”

5:23pm  
Voicemail Guy: Kurt.

5:25pm  
Chris Pine: Sebastian. How have we only just now done this?

5:28pm  
Kurt: Shh… don’t question it.

6:30pm  
Kurt: What’s your boyfriend like?

6:36pm  
Chris Pine: Hot. Hung.

6:37pm  
Kurt: … Is that it?

6:37pm  
Chris Pine: That’s all I need.

6:40pm  
Kurt: What about someone who you like talking to or that makes you laugh.

6:41pm  
Chris Pine: I’ve got you for that.

6:42pm  
Kurt:Oh really? I’m your fluffer?

6:43pm  
Chris Pine: LOL Yup. Why? Your boyfriend got a problem with it?

6:45pm  
Kurt: No boyfriend. Not anymore. We stopped dating a few months ago. And then he went all crazy and was stalking me around campus and calling me all hours of the night. That’s why I changed my number.

6:46pm  
Chris Pine: I’m glad you did.

Chris Pine: Because ain't nobody got time for that.

6:47pm  
Kurt: LOL

January 26, 2016  
11:30am  
Chris Pine: I think I remember Blaine… Did he go to Dalton?

11:35am  
Kurt: Yeah! So did I my junior year 2011.

11:36am  
Chris Pine: Oh…that was my senior year. I’d moved away already. We’d just missed each other.

11:38am  
Kurt: Wow. Crazy.

11:40am  
Chris Pine: Why did you only go there for one year?

1:45am  
Kurt: It was crazy expensive. And I didn’t want my Dad and stepmom to have to keep sacrificing for me. And my friends helped me out with the bullying so…

11:47am  
Chris Pine: Bullying?

11:50am  
Kurt: Yeah. Some jock having a gay crisis assaulted me in the boy’s locker room and threatened to kill me if I told anyone. Which sucks, because no one should regret their first kiss.

11:51am  
Chris Pine: Bastards. I’m sorry I brought it up.

From: Kurt  
01-26-2016 11:53am  
No it’s okay. I’m past it. David and I are actually friends now. But every now and then it still stings.

*

11:30pm  
Chris Pine: I totally made out with Cooper once at party.

11:43pm  
Kurt: YOU DID NOT.

11:44pm  
Chris Pine: Yup.

1:52pm  
Kurt: He’s not even gay.

11:55pm  
Chris Pine: He was that night.

*  
January 30, 2016  
4:05pm  
Chris Pine: So I may have found you on Facebook.

4:06pm  
Kurt: Shit… another stalker. I’m deleting this.

4:07pm  
Chris Pine: Hey! At least I told you. Hummel?

4:08pm  
Kurt: The one and only.

4:20pm  
Chris Pine: WHAT ARE THESE GOLD PANTS?

4:23pm  
Kurt: I’ve made a huge mistake.

+

5:58pm  
Blaine: How do you know Sebastian? I just saw you guys become friends on Facebook.

5:59pm  
Kurt: He’s the guy from New Years. The sad texter.

5:59pm  
Blaine: No way!

***

One day Kurt texts Sebastian while he’s on the subway and Sebastian doesn’t have a free hand to text him back, so he calls him instead.

“So, my friend Mercedes is freaking out because Chris Pine is calling me.” Kurt says in greeting with a small laugh.

Sebastian is a bit taken aback but the sound of his voice. It’s not unpleasant …not at all. Just different. He’d forgotten how his voice sounded from the voicemail. That seemed like ages ago.

“I thought we were past that,” Sebastian laughs and shakes his head. “You’re no longer ‘voicemail guy’. I’m a bit offended. And plus, I’m hotter than Chris Pine.”

Kurt hums into the phone and Sebastian smiles as he takes that as an agreement.

“So this is new… you calling,” Kurt says and Sebastian looks around the subway and sighs.

“Yeah, I’m on the subway and it’s pretty crowded. And didn’t want to fall over trying to text you back.” Sebastian says. “Besides we’re Facebook official now. Legit friends. That means I can call you if I want.”

“Oh, is that how it works?” Kurt asks with a laugh.

“You should know this already.”

They talk the whole ride home and walk to his apartment. When he gets there, Kurt is in the middle of a very long story about his Fashion Forecasting lecture and he almost misses his boyfriend sitting on the couch.

“Did you break into my apartment?” Sebastian asks looking from Dan to the door.

“What?” Kurt asks confused.

“No, you idiot. You gave me a key.” Dan says and rolls his eyes. “Who are you talking to?”

“Ummm… I have to go”, Sebastian says.

“Oh okay?” Kurt says a bit confused and then Sebastian hangs up before Kurt can say anything else.

Sebastian puts his phone and keys down and walks to the kitchen and he hears Dan follow behind him.

“I’m pretty sure I gave you that key for emergencies or something,” Sebastian says and as he takes his jacket off and throws it over a chair.

“Actually you gave it to me so I could lock the door behind me whenever I left.” Dan says and hops to sit on the counter. “Who were you just talking to?”

“So we can both agree that the key was not meant for you to just drop in whenever you want… especially when I’m not here. You didn’t even tell me you were coming by.” Sebastian says getting annoyed.

“Why won’t you tell me who was on the phone?”

“Why do you care?”

“Why do you care I used the key?”

“How is that the same?”

“Who was -”

“No one, Jesus.” Sebastian says as he opens the fridge to get a beer.

“No one or no one important?”

“You have got to be kidding me right now.” Sebastian says and opens the beer. “What’s the fucking difference?”

“You know the difference,” Dan says with his arms crossed.

“Why are you freaking out?”

“Are you cheating on me?”

“What the fuck…” Sebastian says all of a sudden exhausted. “I don’t feel like doing this today.”

“Just tell me!” Dan yells.

“Why are you here?” Sebastian snaps. “There is nothing to tell.”

Dan jumps off the counter and gets in Sebastian's face. “I know you’re lying to me.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and walks around him towards his room, “I know you’re getting on my fucking nerves. And give me my key back, you can’t just show up here. I have work to do.”

“You can’t do your work with me here?” Dan asks following him again. “Or do you want to call back your whore?”

“Kurt is not--” Sebastian stops mid-sentence and takes a deep breath. They stare at each other and the silence drags on for a minute.

“Who is Kurt?”

Sebastian feels the anger radiating off of him. “Give. Me. My. Damn. Key.”

“Tell me!”

“Just get out, Dan.”

“WHY WON’T YOU TELL ME WHO IT IS?”

“Because you’re an idiot. NOW GET OUT!” Sebastian shouts.

Dan grabs his bag and storms out of the apartment.

February 10, 2016  
7:20pm  
Sebastian: I just broke up with Dan.

7:25pm  
Kurt: Do you want to talk about it?

7:27pm  
Sebastian: I want to drink.

Sebastian ignores Kurt’s call when it comes in.

7:29pm  
Kurt:I’m here if you want to talk.

*  
10:28pm  
Sebastian: In fucking LIMA! That’s no use to me. AT ALL

10:29pm  
Kurt: Are you drunk?

10:33pm  
Sebastian: Fuck you.

10:34pm  
Kurt: Can’t I’m in Lima, remember?

Sebastian calls.

“Hello.” Kurt says when he picks up and Sebastian can hear there's a bit of talking in the background.

“I didn’t even like him,” Sebastian says and his voice slurs softly.

“Mhm,” Kurt says, “But you’re upset.”

There’s a noise that sounds like a door closing and it’s suddenly a bit quieter on Kurt’s end.

“I don’t know why,” Sebastian says and takes another sip of his drink. “He’s so fucking shallow.”

“So are you.”

“But I’m more attractive than him.”

He can hear Kurt sigh and knows he’s shaking his head, “Okay.”

After a few minutes of silence. Sebastian sighs and gets up to go to his bed.

“I’m going to miss his penis.”

Kurt laughs. “Maybe you can have a mold made of it.”

“Maybe your penis is better.”

“Most likely. My penis is fantastic.”

They are silent for a few seconds and Sebastian hums softly.

“Are you thinking about my penis?”

“Yeah, and your ass in those gold pants that you have on your Facebook. I’m going to find that video of your audition if it kills me. “

Kurt chuckles. “Mmm. Good luck with that.”

“I don’t need luck. I’m a genius. “

Kurt changes the subject. “What’s the weather like in New York today?”

“If you were here I wouldn’t have to tell you,” Sebastian counters. “What’s the weather like in Ohio?”

“Can’t you call your sister?”

“I don’t want to talk to her?”

“Why?”

“Because she’ll yell at me for being drunk and moping over my jackass boyfriend who was only good in bed and nothing else,” Sebastian says and flops down on his bed. “She told me not to date him anyway.”

There is silence for another few moments and then Kurt says softly, “What if I’m mad at you?”

“Why would you be mad?” Sebastian asks and even in his drunk state his stomach jumps at the thought.

“I didn’t like Dan either… I think you’re better than that.”

Sebastian grunts and pouts a little more. “What do you know?” He mumbles and reaches for his drink.

Kurt sighs. “Only what you let me…”

After a few minutes of silence. “I’m changing the lock on my door. “

“That’s smart.” Kurt says and Sebastian can hear him moving around. He’s probably cleaning his room or something. Kurt starts humming softly and Sebastian falls asleep to his own personal lullaby.

**  
February 14, 2016  
11:45pm  
Sebastian: He called my goddamn super and the bastard let him in!

11:46pm  
Kurt: What?!

11:48pm  
Sebastian: I know.

11:50pm  
Sebastian: I also had sex with him.  
Sebastian: He was crying

11:51pm  
Sebastian: Not during but before.

11:52pm  
Sebastian: Kind of during but I might have been a little rough.

11:54pm  
Sebastian: Make up sex, you know? And Valentine’s day… I’m kinda a sucker. Ugh.

11:56pm  
Sebastian: Pun intended ;)

*

February 15, 2016  
3:55pm  
Sebastian: You know, I really don’t think I’ve ever seen a baby pigeon. This movie is awesome.

February 16, 2016  
2:14pm  
Sebastian: I may have jack the gold pants photo from your Facebook and showed it to all of my study group.

February 17, 2016  
9:30am  
Sebastian: Kurrrrrrrt

February 18, 2016  
9:59pm  
Sebastian: Are you free to talk?

10:02pm  
Sebastian: Left you a voicemail…

February 20, 2016  
1:22pm  
Sebastian: Are you ignoring me?

2:48pm  
I Sebastian: s this about Dan?

February 21, 2016  
11:12pm  
Sebastian: Kurt, please.

February 22, 2016  
1:59Am  
Please pick up.

February 23, 2016  
4:48pm  
Sebastian: I just checked your Facebook to make sure you were still alive, you asshole.

February 24, 2016  
8:50pm  
Sebastian: I miss you and that’s really fucking annoying.

**  
Kurt’s watching TV when Blaine gets in from his study group. He looks up when he hears the door close. “Hey.” Kurt says softly.

Blaine comes to sit next to him and looks at him expectantly. Kurt sighs and mutes the TV.

“So…” Blaine says as he crosses one of his legs over the other.

“So what?” Kurt deadpans.

“Talked to Sebastian lately?”

Kurt sighs and reaches to turn the TV back up, “Why would you ask me that?”

“Because Cooper called me today,” Blaine says pulling the remote out of Kurt’s hand.

“And?”

“And Sebastian called him out of the blue and asked about you… Cooper didn’t even know you two were friends.”

“We aren’t…”

Blaine sighs and puts his hand on Kurt’s leg. “You are. You’re just mad at him and I’m not exactly sure why… because Kurt honestly I’ve slept with people that you hate before and you’ve never given me this much of a silent treatment. Hell, Kurt. How many guys have you slept with since Chandler? “

Kurt shoots him a look.

“Okay bad example. How many people did you sleep with after we broke up?”

“I don’t sleep around!” Kurt says and pushes Blaine’s hand off, annoyed.

“Neither does he.” Blaine sighs. “He slept with his boyfriend.”

“His ex…”

“You and I slept together after we broke up.”

“Yeah, well you weren’t …” Kurt stops talking and bites at his lip.

“I wasn’t what?” Blaine asks. “Kurt if you like this guy, you have to tell him… How else is he supposed to know how not to hurt you?”

Kurt glares at him, “Go away.”

“I’m ordering Chinese food and finishing House of Cards,” Blaine laughs and pats Kurt’s leg again. “Move over.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Kurt mumbles and Blaine laughs again as he scrolls through his phone for the take out number.

Later that night when Blaine goes to bed Kurt calls Sebastian. He thinks it might go to voicemail when Sebastian answers near the last ring.

“Hi,” Sebastian says a little breathlessly.

Kurt is quiet for a few seconds and then says, “Do you watch House of Cards?”

“Umm, no I haven’t yet.”

“It’s really good…”

Sebastian hums an agreement and sighs.

“Um, do you watch Teen Wolf?” Sebastian’s asks.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Kurt asks and he can’t help but laugh. “I offer you up golden globe worthy television and you follow up with MTV.”

Sebastian laughs. “I know, I know, but my friend keeps bugging me and I need someone to watch it with. Come on pull up your Netflix.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Kurt says but he opens his laptop and signs into his Netflix.

A few episodes in Sebastian says, “If this Derek guy doesn’t put his face nears Stiles’ face soon I’m going to riot.”

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asks.

“They’ve got something there… I know it.” Sebastian pauses. “AND Stiles just saved his life. “

“Actually, Scott…”

“HE WAS GOING TO CUT HIS ARM OFF FOR HIM.”

“Jesus, why are you yelling?”

“Because it’s that important,” Sebastian says and Kurt can practically hear him flailing. “I want to see werewolf penis all up in that.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and laughs. “I’m hanging up.”

“Wait no,” Sebastian says suddenly serious. “Watch this next episode with me.”

“Bas, it’s 3 in the morning.” Kurt looks over at the clock on his bedside table and yawns. “Can’t we keep going tomorrow?”

Sebastian is silent on the other end, and Kurt gets up to go wash his face. He can hear Sebastian take a deep breath before he says.

“Call me when you get up?” His voice sounds so small.

“Yeah… sure.”

“Okay” Sebastian hesitates. “Goodnight?”

“Why are saying that like a question?” Kurt laughs softly wetting a towel. “Do you only 'maybe' want me to rest well?”

Sebastian doesn’t laugh. “I’m just worried you won’t call.”

Kurt smiles a little sadly, “I’ll call.”

There’s another beat of silence when Sebastian says. “I mean whatever, you don’t have to. I’ll survive and all but you did just call me out of the blue after ignoring me for almost a month I mea-”

Kurt hangs up on him and opens up a text.

March 5, 2016  
3:08am  
Kurt: Too late at night for that. Goodnight ;)

3:09am  
Sebastian: Asshole.  
Sebastian: Goodnight :p I’m glad you called.

The next day Kurt calls as he's fixing himself a cup of coffee.

Sebastian groans in lieu of a greeting and Kurt smiles into his mug. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“What the fuck… it’s not even 10 yet?”

“You said to call you when I was up… I’m up.”

Sebastian hangs up on him.

Kurt watches Teen Wolf without him because he’s curious not because he’s addicted.

Sebastian calls him a few hours later and Kurt absently reaches for the phone. Not even looking to see who it is.

“Hello?”

“Alright let’s do this!”

Kurt scrunches up his face. “I’m not sure of Scott’s logic in this show.”

“What... Did you fucking start it without me?!” Sebastian accuses.

“You hung up on me!” Kurt laughs and pauses the episode.

“I knew you liked this show.” Sebastian laughs. “But go back two episodes.”

“Bas! Nooo, come on. Just skip the two you missed. I can even tell you what happened. So, umm, Jackson and Lydia were at the video store.”

“ARgh! I didn’t miss anything you left me behind!”

“Semantics--”

“Kurrrrrrrt,” Sebastian whines into the phone.

“Fine,” Kurt says closing his laptop and walking out into the living room. “God, you’re annoying when you wake up.”

He will never admit to Sebastian that watching TV is better with his commentary.

Later when they’ve successfully made it from season one to two Sebastian clears his throat.

“We should Skype one day,” He says.

“Okay.” Kurt says; his voice quiet.

“We don’t have to --” Sebastian starts.

“I want to.”

“Good,” Kurt can practically hear the smile in his voice. “Well, my phone is about to go out on me… um. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Um… I’m going to keep watching.” Kurt says looking at the clock.

“What?! Kurt, no.” Sebastian says. “We have to watch it together! That was the deal.”

“We don’t have to be on the phone to watch it together just text me you dummy.”

“Ugh,” Sebastian says and hears the faint sound of his phone signaling low battery. “You have to turn it off when I fall asleep though.”

“Okay. Okay, fine.” Kurt says before they hang up.

Kurt watches four episode past Sebastian.

The next morning when Sebastian calls him he immediately knows.

“You kept watching.”

“What?! No I didn’t”

“Kurt!”

“Okay fine I did.”

Sebastian hangs up.

March 6,2016  
9:58am  
Kurt: YOU CAN’T DANGLE A LIZARD SHAPE KILLER IN FRONT OF ME AND EXPECT ME NOT TO WANT TO WATCH. Don’t be a jerk.

10:00am  
Kurt: Your Sterek feels will be appeased.

10:02am  
Sebastian: Shut your dirty mouth right now. RIGHT NOW.

10:03am  
Kurt: Hahaha I stopped on episode 8 and I’m going back to bed. Call me later?

10:04am  
Sebastian: You don’t deserve it!  
Sebastian: Yeah.

10:05am  
Kurt: :p

*

Once they’ve finally caught up with each other and they sit in mutual silence, Sebastian’s asks him randomly.

“Did you stop answering my calls because I slept with Dan?”

Kurt hesitates. “Yes.”

“Why?

“Because he’s an asshole… and he’s mean to you.” Kurt runs his hand through his hair, suddenly uncomfortable. “I don’t know. I was jealous a little bit, but mostly because he’s stupid and you didn’t even like him all that much.” Kurt finishes in a quiet voice.

“Why were you jealous?” Sebastian asks softly, the show forgotten by both of them.

Kurt doesn’t say anything. He can feel his face heating up.

“Kurt.” Sebastian prompts.

“Because… I don’t know!” Kurt says and then sighs into the silence that follows.

“You want to be the Stiles to my Derek.” Sebastian says.

“Oh my god,” Kurt says and hangs up the phone. He buries his head into his pillow and groans.

March 6, 2016  
11:34pm  
Sebastian: You already are.

11:34pm  
Kurt: THEY ARE NOT A THING.

11:35pm  
Sebastian: The fandom shames you.

11:36pm  
Sebastian: Fine you can be the Allison to my Scott.

11:37pm  
Kurt: Why are you the werewolf in all of these scenarios?

11:38pm  
Sebastian: Shhhh… just watch.

Kurt can’t help but smile.

**  
Eventually, they finish Teen Wolf.

March 12, 2016  
3:20 pm  
Sebastian: This is the problem with binge watching TV show that are still on air… you get used to watching the eps back to back and then when you catch up you have to wait!

3:25pm  
Kurt: Yeah.

3:27pm  
Sebastian: I mean really no one has time to wait for the new season to start in 4 MONTHS!

3:30pm  
Kurt:Yeah.

3:31pm  
Sebastian: You okay?

3:40pm  
Kurt: Yeah.

Sebastian lets it go. He has a test to study for and thinks that Kurt would tell him if he needed something.

He later sees on Facebook a picture that Kurt posted. Sweatpants clad legs with a bowl of cookie dough in his lap. The photo was tagged “near Lima, OH.” Sebastian wonders for a second why Kurt is in Lima and not at school before he remembers the date.

“Shit.” He says and reaches for his phone.

5:10pm  
Sebastian: Skype tonight?

5:13pm  
Kurt: Idk I’m not really feeling well.

5:15pm  
Sebastian: Please? I need your advice on a project I’m working on.

5:16pm  
Kurt: …fine. What time?

5:17pm  
Sebastian: 8pm.

At 7:55 Sebastian starts his Skype app and sees that Kurt is already online and calls him. Kurt answers after a few rings and Sebastian smiles. The screen takes a couple of seconds to focus.

“You’re early,” Kurt says quietly. He has his head tilted to one side as it rests on his propped up arm.

“Well, I live to impress you,” Sebastian jokes.

Kurt laughs, but it’s a little soft and he has sadness in his eyes. This is the first time they’ve done this so Sebastian takes a second to really look at him. He’s still beautiful.

After a second Kurt starts to fidget under Sebastian’s stare.

“So, umm… what’s this project?” Kurt asks.

“What?” Sebastian says snapping out of his gazing.

“The project what is it all about?”

“Oh we can talk about that in a bit. “

“Um, okay.”

Sebastian talks a bit about his day. He keeps trying to make Kurt laugh with some success. He can slowly see the stress and sadness leave Kurt.

A couple of hours pass by and Kurt is freely laughing at some joke that Sebastian has just said then when he sees Kurt's door open. Sebastian sees a tall, balding man in a bathrobe hover in the doorway.

"Hey, kiddo! You alright in here?" the man looks towards the screen and pauses. "Oh, hi."

"Yeah dad, I’m fine" Kurt waves a hand in Sebastian’s direction. "Sebastian was just telling me a joke."

"So, you're Sebastian,” he says and walks toward the screen.

"Mr. Hummel," Sebastian smiles "I’ve heard a lot about you."

"You too, son. Nice to meet you. I’ll leave you boys to it then.” He pats Kurt on the shoulder.

"I’ll keep it down dad. Sorry."

"Sorry I’m so funny," Sebastian says and he hears Kurt’s dad laugh before he closes the door.

"Whatever!" Kurt laughs and then looks at Sebastian. He has a smile in his eyes but he looks tired. "I should probably head to bed though."

"Cool, I’ll call you tomorrow after I get out of school."

Kurt sighs and runs his hands through his hair. “I have something to do with my dad and Carole tomorrow. Rachel is also in town... So I’ll probably be busy."

"We can Skype again tomorrow though, and you can text me anytime"

"Okay," Kurt says softly.

"Okay."

They kind of stare at each other for a while.

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Night, Bas."

The next day Sebastian keeps in constant communication with Kurt. Kurt isn’t very responsive at first but he keeps sending him random messages throughout the day that hopefully make him smile. At 2 am Sebastian wakes up to his phone ringing. He almost ignores it but decides against it and he’s glad he does when he sees Kurt’s names lit on the screen.

"Kurt?"

"Hi."

Sebastian can feel his heart break a little at the sadness in Kurt’s voice.

"Hi. What are you doing still awake?"

"I just got home," He says and Sebastian can hear his sniffles softly on the other end.

"What did you do today?" Sebastian asks although he has a pretty good idea.

Kurt is silent for a second and then Sebastian can hear him crying softly.

"There are some really awful people in the world that get to roam around being terrible. But... but my mom and my brother can't? How... how?” he breaks off and starts to cry harder. "How is that fair?"

Sebastian blinks away a few tears and his voice catches in his throat but Kurt keeps talking before he can answer. “It’s not. It sucks because the world would be so much better with them here."

"My mom lit up a room." Sebastian says quietly. "God and give her a guitar and she’d set your soul on fire," He says smiling sadly as he wipes the tears starting to fall.

"She sounds wonderful,” Kurt says softly. "My mom was a singer too. My dad called her his songbird.” Kurt pauses for moment and then adds. “I’m sorry I called you crying. I didn't mean to upset you. "

"I’m glad you did. It feels good to talk about it sometimes. When I go to long without... it’s rough."

"Yeah," Kurt says in agreement.

Sebastian aches to touch him. To hold him and hug him and to make him feel better any way he can.

For the rest of the week they continue on like this. They text, and Skype, and call-- everyday they have some kind of contact with each other. They don’t cry again, but sometimes Sebastian has to work a little harder to get a smile out.

***

One day Kurt and Sebastian are talking after class. Kurt is chopping some things for a soup he promised he’d make Blaine and Sebastian his de-stressing with Assassins Creed turned down low.

“And I told him not to go home with him but he was convinced that he’d just met his soul mate, and what happens? The flu. That’s what happens.”

Sebastian laughs a little as Kurt continues. “I mean stranger danger, Blaine. You didn’t see me going home with the guy who kept hitting on me.”

“Some guy hit on you?” Sebastian says, pausing his game.

“Yeah. Like hard too.” Kurt says. “I was like, ‘I’m flattered and all, but I have a boyfriend so…’.”

“I’m glad you told him that,” Sebastian says smiling ridiculously.

“Yeah?” Kurt says softly.

“Yeah,” Sebastian smiles.

*  
They start going on Skype dates. They get dressed up and order take out from the same chain restaurant or the same type of restaurant. Sometimes they watch a movie on Netflix or Sebastian will torrent a new release and share it with Kurt.

Sebastian tells Kurt he’s coming to Ohio in a month sometime in early June.

“Really?!” Kurt practically squeals into the phone.

Sebastian laughs. “Yeah. My family usually comes to visit me but this year I have, umm, reasons to come back to Ohio… so I am.” He says and shrugs his shoulder.

Kurt hums and laughs a little bit.

“Reasons, hmm? As in plural?” He asks.

“You, your body, and your body in those gold pants.”

“Oh God,” Kurt groans.

They have phone sex the first time that night.

Sebastian describes how he wants to peel those pants off of Kurt and kiss every inch of him. Swallow him down and open him up with his fingers.

Kurt spills over his hand, with his phone wedged in between his pillow and his cheek as his other hand pumps two fingers into him.

“Shit,” Kurt moans breathlessly through his aftershock which sends Sebastian over the edge. He moans loudly and relishes in the joy of living by himself.

“Fuck. That was awesome,” Sebastian says as his heart starts to calm. “We are definitely doing that again.”

Kurt laughs. “And in a month we can do it in person.”

“Fuck me,” Sebastian sighs happily at the thought.

“I can if you want.”

Sebastian groans.

***

They fight sometimes. Because Sebastian is still an asshole 80 percent of the time. When he’s had a bad day at class, he’s snappier and sometimes downright mean.

Sometimes Kurt lets it go. He’ll tell him, “You’re being an asshole, so either tell me what's wrong or hang up the phone.”

Sometimes he does, sometimes he goes quiet for a while before he tells him about a bad grade he got or how his ex-boyfriend is trying to ruin his life.

Sometimes he offends Kurt, and it’s too much for him and he'll hang up and Sebastian will call him back to apologize.

And sometime they just argue back and forth. Sebastian gets judgmental looks on the subway and Blaine shoots Kurt concerned glances as they yell at each other.

Fortunately, they always eventually move on.

The weekend before Sebastian is supposed to come to Ohio they have a fight. It’s a bad one. Probably their worst one. Kurt’s not sure where it comes from, but all of his tactics haven’t worked and Sebastian is unloading some pretty hurtful things.

“Can you just talk to me for a second?” Kurt yells into the phone.

“Can you stop yelling? I think at this point only dogs can hear you.”

“Then don’t fucking come at all then,” Kurt says trying to hold back his tears in voice.

“I won’t. Fuck you,” Sebastian snaps before Kurt hangs up on him.

Sebastian calls his sister to vent.

“You’re an idiot and you’re coming home if I have to go to New York and drag you here myself. You dipshit.” His sister says unsympathetically. “Look I know you don’t like being in Ohio since mom died but you gotta get over that shit.” She says and then adds softly. “She wouldn’t want you to give up on the greatest thing you got going for you right now.”

He really hates when his sister is right.

“And if I’m being honest you’re emotionally constipated,” She says.

“Lee!”

“Well you’re stupid and if you don’t call Kurt right now and tell him how stupid you are, I’ll do it for you.”

He calls him three days later.

“Yeah… Leanne already called me,” Kurt says.

“Ugh, that bitch.” Sebastian groans.

“You could have just told me,”

“I didn’t want to talk about it. “

Kurt doesn’t say anything for a few minutes.

“I’m still mad at you,” He says finally.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll see you in 2 days?” Kurt asks hesitantly.

“Yeah.” Sebastian says and pauses before he adds quietly. “I’m really nervous.”

“It’s okay, me too.”

They stay on the phone all night until they fall asleep to each other’s breathing.

***

They are both really busy the next two days so they only text, but Kurt knows that Sebastian’s sister is picking him up from the airport and he’s going to spend the day with them before Kurt and Blaine drive to Westerville the next day. Blaine is spending a few days with his parents so Kurt and Sebastian can have the apartment to themselves for a while.

He’s a nervous ball of energy the whole way to Blaine's house. When he pulls up in front of Blaine’s house he looks at Blaine who just smiles encouragingly. Blaine hugs him and tells him it’s going to be okay and to stop freaking out.

Kurt texts Sebastian when he’s on his street, which is surprisingly close to Blaine’s parents’ house, and sees him waiting at the edge of the driveway for him. He’s dressed in a navy blue shirt and a pair of chinos and Kurt wants to punch him and devour him all at once.

“I think I’m going to throw up,” He groans.

He's a little sweaty and does the worst parking job that he’s ever done before he gets out of his car a little shakily. Sebastian is smiling shyly as he walks up to him.

They have this awkward moment where they aren't sure if they should hug, shake hands, or make out.

They settle for two of the three.

After a moment of hesitation Kurt wraps his arms around Sebastian’s neck and pulls him into a hug. Sebastian buries his face in to the side of Kurt neck and pulls him in close.

“Oh my god. I’m so excited I might throw up.” Sebastian says into his shoulder.

Kurt laughs and pulls back a little.

“Hi,” Kurt says with a huge smile.

“Hi,” Sebastian says and his eyes are shining with tears.

Kurt kisses him and the make out begins. He’s not sure how long they are out there but it feels like only seconds before they are being yelled at.

“Hello! We want to meet him too! God you are so selfish, Sebastian,” Leanne calls out.

“Ugh I want to punch her in the face, like all the time.” Sebastian groans against Kurt lips.

Kurt laughs and pulls away. He nods towards the house and lets Sebastian’s lead him up to the front door.

“Kurt, this is Leanne, my sister,” Sebastian says.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you in person.” Leanne says and pulls him into a hug. “I’m glad you two have finally met,” She continues. “Sebastian said I couldn’t meet you until he met you or else ‘I’d be in Columbus all the time.’ God you’re hot. Your Facebook doesn’t give the full effect. Good job Bas. Come on in and meet Dad.” She says and disappears into the house.

“I’m sorry about her.” Sebastian says.

“I love her,” Kurt laughs.

“Of course you do.” Sebastian says at the same time as Leanne says it from inside.

Michael Smythe is a nice man. He’s quiet and professional, and you can tell he’s a man of power. But he has a warmth that radiates when he looks at his children and laughs at all of the jokes Sebastian and Leanne tell Kurt as they give him a tour of the house.

“I hope you’ll be joining us for dinner tomorrow night Kurt,” Michael says as they are preparing to leave back to Columbus.

“I’d love to, Mr. Smythe.”

“Please, call me Mike.”

They go to one of Kurt’s favorite restaurants for lunch and their heart eyes are probably visible from the space station.

After, they go back to Kurt and Blaine’s apartment and are barely in the door before they are on each other again.

They moan into each other’s kisses and don’t even make it to the bedroom. They just collapse on the couch half clothed and rut against each other frantically, moaning loudly.

Sebastian pulls back long enough to wrap a hand around both of them and jerk them off together.

Kurt forces Sebastian into a shower and after they watch Netflix on the couch.

They talk. They make out. They cook dinner, and Kurt corrects Sebastian’s techniques of things.

“You are not going to notice how thinly my carrots are chopped Kurt,” Sebastian complains.

“Watch me, now do it this way,” Kurt says and guides the knife a certain way.

They laugh over a few glasses of wine, and when Kurt starts to do the dishes, Sebastian stands behind him and wraps his arms around him.

“Mmm. These can wait,” Sebastian says and takes the dishes out of Kurt’s hand.

Sebastian lets his hands drop to Kurt’s waist and he kisses from his collarbone up his neck and then bites lightly at his ear lobe.

“Come on it’s late,” Sebastian mumbles.

“It’s hardly 11,” Kurt says but he reaches for a towel to dry his hands.

“Bed. Things are about to happen in the bed.” Sebastian says with an insistent tug at Kurt’s waist.

“Oh yeah?” Kurt asks with a small laugh. “Like what?”

Sebastian’s hand moves down and cups Kurt’s crotch.

“Oh my god.” Kurt moans.

“You’ll have to come with me to find out.”

Sebastian pulls him away from the sink and Kurt turns around in his hold to kiss him.

They walk like that to the bedroom, removing pieces of clothing here and there.

When Sebastian lowers Kurt down on the bed, he’s only in a shirt and his boxer briefs and Kurt is wearing less.

Sebastian kisses down Kurt’s body and nuzzles his face against Kurt belly button before he leaves a string of wet kisses as he continues down. He smiles when Kurt’s dick pops out of from under the fabric when he pulls his briefs the rest of the way off.

Sebastian quickly loses his shirt and underwear before wraps his hand around the base of Kurt’s dick and strokes him once before he wraps his mouth around the tip.

Kurt lets out a muffled moan as Sebastian bobs back and forth on his length. Sebastian looks up to see his face buried into the pillow seemingly embarrassed.

When Kurt starts to get too excited Sebastian pulls off and crawls up Kurt’s body and tilts his head away from his pillow.

“Hey,” Sebastian says softly. “Don’t do that. I want to hear you.”

Sebastian kisses him and Kurt pulls him down on top of him, their cocks sliding together. Sebastian thrusts lightly and then groans and groans at the friction. “I just want…” Sebastian says and grabs Kurt’s hip and lifts him up a little.

“Yeah?” Kurt asks a little breathlessly.

“Is that okay?” Sebastian says before he leans in for another quick kiss.

“Yeah… just hold on,” Kurt pushes him off and rolls over to get lube and condoms out of his side drawer. Kurt leans in to kiss him again as he puts the items into Sebastian's hands. “Okay.” He adds softly before he turns to lie on his stomach.

Sebastian leans back to take in the view. His breath catches a little bit at the site of Kurt's pale skin laid out before him. His heartbeat quickens faster as he opens the cap of the bottle and lubes his finger. He reaches forward and rubs around the puckered entrance before slowly pressing one finger in. Sebastian sees more than hears Kurt take a deep breath as he slides his finger a little further in and then pulls out just as slowly. Sebastian slides in another finger and quickens his speed. Kurt lets out a loud moan and Sebastian can’t help but smirk.

He leans forward and kisses Kurt's neck. “I love hearing you,” he whispers and smiles at Kurt’s groan as Sebastian pulls his fingers out.

Sebastian laughs softly as he reaches over to put the condom on. He pours more lube and strokes himself a few times before pouring a little of the lube on Kurt. Kurt shivers a little as the cold hits him and Sebastian reaches forward to rub a soothing hand on his hip. He leans in and kisses one of Kurt’s butt cheeks and then kisses slowly up his back, up to his shoulder, and then his neck as he slides into Kurt slowly.

The sound Kurt makes, a breathless gaspy moan, makes Sebastian breakout in goose bumps despite the heat of the moment. He could listen to that sound forever.

They start off slowly, a steady rhythm of push and pull. And apart from the ongoing stream of moans, gasps, and short words of encouragement, they don’t say much each other despite their otherwise vocal demeanor.

Even when Sebastian starts to pick up speed, it’s slow and passionate and something inside Sebastian cracks, some invisible shift happens in him and he suddenly can’t ever imagine letting go of this man.

Sebastian pulls Kurt up to an upright kneeling position and holds him with his back flushed against his chest. Kurt lets his head loll back on Sebastian’s shoulder as he fucks into him.

“Fuck…” Kurt moans and puts his hand over one of the hands Sebastian has around his chest. He reaches the other to grab behind Sebastian’s head and kisses him almost lovingly.

Sebastian moans into the kiss and bucks his hips in response. Kurt falls back to his elbows his fist clenching in the sheet and his other hand wrapped around his dick jerking rapidly as Sebastian snaps his hips further into Kurt.

Sebastian puts a hand on the base of Kurt’s spine as he whines into the mattress. He lets the his hand travel up Kurt’s spine and he feels like he is going to bust his load at any second at the sight of Kurt’s spine arching up into his touch.

“Fuck!” He groans and slams into him at a near brutal speed. He’s so close himself and then leans down and kisses Kurt's neck as he moves one hand from Kurt’s waist to wrap around Kurt’s already moving hand around his dick and says, “Come for me.”

Kurt moans loudly as he comes over their hands shuddering heavily. Sebastian fucks him slowly through his orgasm.

After, he grabs Kurt’s hands and pulls them over his head in front of them and fucks into him a bit faster. He comes shortly after with Kurt’s name on his lips, breathed into the skin at the back of Kurt’s neck.

They don’t say anything immediately after. Sebastian gets up to throw the condom away and then comes back with a wet towel from the bathroom to wipe them both off. He tosses the towel on the floor and then pulls Kurt against him.

Kurt kisses him softly He lets his hand rest on Sebastian’s side rubbing soft circles with his thumb.

Sebastian just smiles. “And our thought our phone sex was amazing.”

Kurt laughs and ducks his head a little bit.

“That was …” Kurt starts but trails off and bites his lip.

“Yeah.” Sebastian says. He can tell he’s smiling like an idiot.

Kurt kisses him again.

That night they fall asleep in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

***

The next day they have sex three more times and then Sebastian reminds Kurt that they are going to be late for dinner if they don't leave now.

When they meet Michael and Leanne at the restaurant, sure enough 20 minutes late, Michael pretends like he doesn’t know why and Leanne just smirks at them over her glass of wine.

Dinner is nice. They are a good family. They tease them about Teen Wolf. Kurt learns that Leanne is going to OSU in the fall for grad school and took a year off to be at home. She jokes about replacing Sebastian because she’ll see Kurt more than Sebastian will and Sebastian fails at trying to hide the slight dim to his eyes.

While they are eating dessert Michael brings up selling the house. He explains to Sebastian how it doesn’t make sense to be in such a big house with he and Leanne moving away. Leanne nods all through his talking points like she’s heard it all before ,and Sebastian looks down at his plate for the majority of the talk and nods when his dad is finished.

“No, I get it,” he says and puts on a convincing smile. His dad looks relieved and Leanne reaches over to pat his hand. Kurt puts a hand on the small of his back and rubs soothing circles.

That night after dinner, Sebastian takes him to his old hang out at the park in his neighborhood. They lay on of the park tables and look out at the stars.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kurt asks breaking the stillness of the night.

“I don’t know what to think about it honestly.” Sebastian says.

“You won’t miss her less… in a new house.”

“I won’t be able to imagine her at her desk in her office telling me to go do my homework because it won’t be there anymore,” Sebastian says softly. “I won’t be able to imagine her walking into the door, or an echo of her laughter thinking about how she would always trip on that stupid tree stump end table because… it won’t be there… I don’t… I can’t … “

He’s crying before he knows it and Kurt lets him and just holds his hand.

He knows not to push him. Once on the phone, Kurt had tried to get him to talk about his mom and Sebastian said he didn’t want to but Kurt kept pushing until Sebastian hung up on him and didn't call him for a few days after that.

When Sebastian calms down Kurt turns on his side and leans his head on Sebastian’s chest.

“I don’t want to forget her.”

“You won’t. I’ll be here to help you.”

“Thank you.” He says and kisses Kurt’s forehead.

They lay there for a little while longer before Kurt urges them up and back to Sebastian’s house.

Kurt spends the night in Sebastian’s childhood room and rides him into his mattress letting their kisses absorb the moans.

The next morning Michael has already left for work, but Leanne gives them a smug look before Kurt says he has to pick up Blaine.

“You’re coming to Columbus tomorrow right?” Kurt asks wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist.

“Yeah. Leanne is going to drop me on the way to campus.”

“Okay.” He leans up to kiss him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He whispers.

“Tomorrow.”

He tells Leanne bye and waves as he walks out the door.

Sebastian watches him leave from the doorstep.

“You got it bad, bro,” Leanne says before she takes a sip of her coffee.

“I know.” Sebastian says and ignores the twinge of panic in his gut.

***  
Sebastian comes over the next day and he and Blaine have a weird moment of ‘Yeah it’s good to see you too...’ and ‘So. You’re dating my ex-boyfriend’ and ‘Sooo you two used to date and you still live together.’

***  
The rest of the month is spent going back and forth between Westerville and Columbus. They start to clean out Sebastian’s house and it’s a tossup every day for how Sebastian will handle it.

Some days he’s sad and will lie next to Kurt at night silent, sometimes they’ll have sex and then he’ll go to sleep immediately.

Some days Sebastian will find something that he wants to show Kurt; an old picture or a book that he gave his mom for Christmas one year. He’ll laugh with his dad and sister and smile into his kisses with Kurt and they’ll laugh as they fall off of the bed in the middle of a position that “we are never trying again” but” it felt so good for those 4 seconds we had it right.”

Some days Sebastian lets Kurt take him apart because he needs to feel rebooted.

Some days he wants to be left alone.

Kurt takes Sebastian to Lima to meet his dad the last weekend before he is supposed to leave for New York.

It goes amazingly well. He and Kurt’s dad get along great, which is a shock especially after Sebastian makes a penis joke 5 minutes into their meeting. There’s a scary 10 second moment when Kurt worries his dad will disapprove, finally the silence is broken with a loud bark of laughter from Kurt's dad that takes them all surprise.

Sebastian likes Carole too. It’s nice to see Carole with Kurt, she hugs, and dotes on him but it sends a twinge of sadness through Sebastian.

Burt pulls Sebastian aside before they leave the next day and says, “I never thanked you for March.”

“I’m sorry?” Sebastian asks, confused.

“The week Kurt came home for the anniversary… anniversaries,” Burt shakes his head and looks over where Kurt is pointing out something to Carole in a magazine. “He comes home every year, but he’s never been like he was this year. It’s always been a heartbreaking thing to see. But this year... he had you. I’ve never seen him smile so much.”

Sebastian doesn’t know what to say, but he settles on. “He’s a great man.”

“Well, thanks kid.” Burt says and pats Sebastian on the shoulder. “So are you.”

Sebastian spends his last day with his family and then Leanne drops him off at Kurt’s to spend the night.

That night Sebastian holds him close as they have sex. It’s slow and passionate and he can honestly say he knows the difference between fucking and making love now. He doesn’t want it to end. He doesn’t want to leave this moment.

Kurt’s clutches at Sebastian’s back as he kisses him.

“I love you,” He moans against Kurt’s lips.

“I love you too.”

They say it again as Kurt kisses him goodbye at the airport.

“I’ll talk to you soon,” Sebastian says as he hugs him closely.

“Call me when you land.”

“I love you”

Kurt pulls back to kiss him and says “I love you.”

*  
It’s harder being apart this time, but they make it work.

Kurt helps Leanne move into her apartment near campus and spends a lot of time with her, which Sebastian pretends to not be jealous about.

Kurt and his dad help move everything to storage when the house sells, and Kurt sends Sebastian a picture of his dad’s new house and says it’s okay to make new memories.

He and Leanne surprise him on his birthday in September. They leave after Kurt’s last class on Friday and drive to New York. They make it just in time to pound on the door at 12:00 AM and they shout “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BAS!” The way his face changes from ‘who the fuck is banging on my door like an idiot’ to ‘squeeeeeeeee’ is pretty much the best thing Kurt has ever seen.

The next time they see each other is Thanksgiving. Michael thanks Kurt and says that they never saw this much of Sebastian before. “He’s a new man after you. His mom would be so proud.” He says as he and Kurt set the table. Burt and Carole are corralling Sebastian and Leann in the kitchen. “She would have loved you.” he says and smiled softly.

Kurt smiles softly and says. “I hear she was lovely.”

“Words can’t describe her.” Michael says with a small smile.

That night when Kurt and Sebastian are catching their breath, Kurt runs a cold towel over Sebastian’s stomach.

“I have something to tell you,” He says quietly. “So, you know how I’ve been talking about my internship credit for next semester?” Kurt says and Sebastian leans up resting on his elbows as he nods. “Well I found one at Vogue dot com.” He says and bites his lip as the smiles breaks across his face.

Sebastian smiles and leans in to kiss him. “That’s great babe. I’m proud of you.”

Kurt smiles and runs a hand through Sebastian's hair. “Yeah, the timing of my interview worked perfectly with your birthday.” Kurt says.

Sebastian frowns slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I was able to get the interview that Monday before we left…” Kurt says and smirks.

“What?” Sebastian says shooting up.

“I’m interning at Vogue dot com this spring… In New York,”

“You’re coming to New York,” Sebastian says in wonder, his face breaking into a ridiculous smile.

“I’m coming to New York.” Kurt says and wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck to pull him into a kiss.

***  
Sebastian spends Christmas in Ohio and he helps Kurt pack his stuff. One of Kurt and Blaine’s friends agrees to sublease his room for the rest of the lease and he stores a lot of stuff at his dad’s place in Lima.

On New Year’s Eve, Sebastian and Kurt are about to go to a party and Sebastian is waiting for Kurt to finish getting dressed.

Sebastian picks up his phone and opens up a text message. He takes a deep breath before he starts to type.

“Who are you texting?” Kurt asks coming out of the bathroom.

“Someone I love… just like every year.” Sebastian says as he finishes out the message. He glances up at Kurt and smiles.

“Bas -” Kurt stops talking when his phone lights up.

December 31, 2016  
10:29 pm  
Sebastian: I love you. Thank you for loving me too.

He’s about to say something when another text message comes in.

10:30 pm  
Sebastian: And I’m going to peel you out of those pants tonight.

Kurt laughs and looks down at his gold pants.

“You better. I hate these.”

“That’s because you haven’t seen your ass in them,” Sebastian says and pulls him into his arms.

“You okay?” Kurt asks squeezing him a little tighter.

“I’m with you. I couldn’t be better.”

Sebastian kisses him softly and then pulls back to put on his jacket. They are just about to leave when Sebastian speaks up again. “Hey babe? Tonight make sure you do that dance move from your audition tape.” Sebastian says as he replicates the pelvic swivel dance move he’d seen before. “Your pants probably miss the action.”

“My pants get enough act--” Kurt stops walking and Sebastian smiles over his shoulder. “What did you just say?”

“What?” Sebastian says in mock innocence.

“Sebastian… how--”

“Blaine showed me one night,” Sebastian says and laughs.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“I bought him an iTunes gift card as a thank you.” Sebastian says and grabs Kurt’s hand as they walk out.

“I hate you both,” Kurt says and adjusts his scarf.

“I love you. You’re the Stiles to my Derek,” Sebastian says and puts his arm around Kurt’s shoulders.

Kurt can’t help but laugh as he leans up to kiss Sebastian. “You’re a mess, but I love you too.”

The End.


End file.
